


Sweet Dreams.

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 100 I Love You's [81]
Category: NCIS
Genre: 100 I Love You's, Cuddling, Drabble Collection, Drabbles, Drug Use, Gunshot Wounds, Hosptial Drugs, M/M, One Hundred Ways, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-26 00:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13224264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: "Sweet dreams."





	Sweet Dreams.

**81\. “Sweet dreams.”**

* * *

“Sweet dreams,” Tony said gently, holding a cup of water up to Timothy's lips while he drank and swallowed down two morphine pills.

Timothy took another deep breath, and let his head fall back against Anthony's wide chest.

He was warm now, settled between Tony's splayed legs, back to front, and his limbs felt heavy. He felt relaxed as Tony's hand found itself in his hair, his fingers scrapping the back of his scalp almost pulling an deep sigh from Tim's chest.

The other hand found itself rubbing calming circles on Tim's stomach avoiding the gunshot wound directly underneath his breast. 


End file.
